Judging the Book by its Cover
by PeaKay
Summary: A day in the library for Hermione is interrupted when a certain Slytherin decides to add his input. There's a short exchange of words before Hermione notices something different about Malfoy. Then again, you should never judge a book by its cover.


**My first Harry Potter one-shot. I hope it's okay. I tried to keep the characters in check as much as possible!**

**I really like the pairing Draco x Hermione. I know, it's crack, it won't happen, they end up marrying other people, etc. I still love the pairing, and I really wanted to try and write it :)**

**So, yeah, the story has slight Draco x Hermione, but it's not romance or anything. Just a teeny bit to satisfy myself XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the only thing I like about Harry Potter, and that is the pairing Dramione. Damn you J.K. Rowling...**

**

* * *

**

_That blond, egotistic, self-centered, loathsome prick!_

One of the most annoying things about Draco Malfoy was his tendency to think every single thing in the world belonged to him. I was sitting in the library, lost in a book full of mythology and fairy tales. I had finished my homework early, and decided to treat myself to reading something that wouldn't make my head want to explode. I was about to flip the page when the book was snatched out of my hands.

"Granger? Reading? I can hardly believe it!" I didn't even have to look behind me to know who it was.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," I snapped, twisting in my chair so I could face him. That smug smirk I hated so much was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was the absence of his goons. "And give me back my book." Instead, he began to trot off in the other direction. Angrily, I leapt from my chair and followed him.

"What's this?" Every word he spoke dripped with sarcasm. I watched him gaze at the crimson cover as he read the words 'fairy tales.' "Not studying Advanced Arithmacy? You're just full of surprises today, aren't you, _Mudblood_?"

I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at him. He knew just how much I hated that word, how much I hated _him_. If there was one thing Malfoy loved, it was making everyone's lives miserable . "Why do you suddenly care about what I read? "

"Hm, you're right. This is just another Muggle book. Then again, this is probably all you can understand, seeing as how your mind can't adapt to _proper_ reading." From the way his eyes looked me over, it was easy to assume he was referring to how Muggle books differed from the ones 'pure-bloods' read.

"You pompous git," I snarled, making sure not to raise my voice. I didn't want to be kicked out for disrupting. Just to make the score even, I added: "You might want to lower your nose, you know. It's so high up, you're sure to get a nosebleed."

That wiped the smirk off his face. "You're quite the smart mouth, you know that?"

"Thank you for informing me, really, I appreciate it." He wasn't the only one who knew how to use sarcasm.

Malfoy suddenly went silent. At first, I was happy with it. Soon the silence between us became unbearable. I actually w_anted _him to speak! Usually I couldn't wait for him to shut up and leave the room. Although at that point, having him leave would have been nice. Of course, it was just my luck that he sat down at the table, kicked his feet up onto the wooden hardtop and began to read. I shot a glare at his back. Just who did he think he was?

"I'm surprised you're even touching that book after it's been in my hands," I began to say before I could stop myself. "Maybe you should burn it after a Mudblood touch it. It might be contaminated."

He slammed the book shut, startling me. "Bloody hell, Granger, you're awful bitter today. While I enjoy seeing you frustrated, this is just getting on my nerves."

"Then _leave_."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know the library had banned Slytherins from entering. I guess we're not as up-to-date as you Gryffindors.

He just wouldn't leave me in peace, would he? My tone turned venomous. "If you're going to be so childish, then I'll leave. Keep the book. I'm not that interested anymore."

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I only managed to walk a short distance away when I heard him call my name...well, last name.

"Granger."

I turned at the sound of his voice, as reluctant as I may have been. To my surprise, the book was hovering towards me. Malfoy was now holding his wand in his hand, the smirk now gone from his face. The book landed into my open hands, and I felt a sudden rush of emotion. I'm not exactly sure how I felt, or why I was feeling anything in the first place. All he did was give my book back to me..._after_ he stole it, might I add.

When I glanced up again, my eyes widened to see him walking towards me. _What does he want now?_ I thought to myself. _Another chance to dig at my self-dignity? _

The tips of our shoes were nearly touching when he finally came to a stop. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, and I was sure I was beginning to blush.

"The only thing worth reading in that Muggle book is on page 64."

_Okay...wait...how would he know what's written inside the book? Unless he- no, a pure-blooded Malfoy would never actually read a Muggle book. No...anyone but him.  
_

My train of thought was interrupted when I realized he had left. I quickly scanned the library and spotted him leaving through the door. His words echoed in my mind. My curiosity getting the better of me, I placed my bag on the floor and sat down at the nearest table. My fingers moved hurriedly until I was finally staring at the correct page.

**-The Tragic Love Story of Saleem and Anarkali-**

_**"Pyar kiya to darna kya... what is fear when there is love..."**_

I knew this story very well. It was one of my favorites, actually. How would someone like Draco Malfoy ever be interested in this? Let alone read it?

Maybe, just maybe...no...

Not a chance.

* * *

**There it is. I really hope it did come out okay. I mean, yeah, it would probably never happen. Malfoy with a Muggle book? Uh-uh, no way. But, you never know right?**

**Oh, and the story of Saleem and Anarkali is actually really interesting. If you want to know the summary of it, just search it in google or wikipedia. The quote is actually from one of the movies based upon the story. It sort of reminds me of Hermione and Draco, just a bit :)  
**

**Read and review!**

**-Kendell  
**


End file.
